


One Drink, Please

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Kise's drunk, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Porn, Rimming, Size Kink, Spanking, porn with little plot, things escalate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Something had possessed Kise.Aomine couldn’t really explain what had but something had definitely possessed his lover and was currently posing as him. His basis for the ridiculous accusation was that the blonde was deliberately teasing and provoking him, swaying his hips seductively and looking at the tanned male through hooded eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY NOT SORRY!

Something had possessed Kise.

Aomine couldn’t really explain what had but something had definitely possessed his lover and was currently posing as him. His basis for the ridiculous accusation was that the blonde was deliberately teasing and provoking him, swaying his hips seductively and looking at the tanned male through hooded eyes.

The blonde rarely initiated any sort of sexual action between them, leaving it up to his more excitable lover. Therefore, seeing him dancing so seductively before him, it did things to Aomine’s willpower.

The two were currently at a party held by Akashi (when the invitation had been sent to both males, their faces had rapidly lost their colour as the two looked at the invitation in their hands with fear. Years after attending one school with their former middle school captain and they still paled whenever the red-haired male initiated any contact with them) and there was quite a crowd. Aomine had spotted familiar faces and had stopped to chat with them momentarily before realizing that his blonde lover was no longer by his side. He’d searched for any sign of bright blonde hair and had spotted it at the wine table. Aomine had cursed and weaved his way through the mass of people, heading to where his lover was. Most people didn’t know this but Kise had a weak tolerance for alcohol; especially the strong, expensive kind, the kind Akashi bought for the party. Aomine reached the table and cursed again at the sight in front of him. There were already a few empty wine glasses and beside them laid Kise, his arms crossed on the table and his head placed on top of them. His usually pale cheeks were flushed red from the alcohol. Kise was full on drunk.

From that point, things escalated and got much worse.

Aomine had planned to find Akashi and excuse himself from the party, using the drunk blonde as an excuse to leave but before he could Kise lifted his head and stood up.

Aomine watched as the blonde began dancing to some song only he could hear. His eyes were closed and his hands rose in the air, moving in tandem with his swaying hips. Aomine cursed himself for getting slightly aroused at such a public place. He moved to grab the blonde’s arm but was too slow as Kise moved away from the tanned male and continued dancing.

Luckily, the large crowd ignored the blonde and continued with their own business, thus Aomine could grab the pilot and take him home before anyone could realize how wasted he was (and before he embarrassed himself).

“Ryou,” Aomine hissed at the blonde, beckoning him over and clicking his tongue when the blonde simply ignored him and continued dancing, his moves getting more and more sexual as time went on.

Aomine had to get the blonde as quickly as possible and decided to play along with whatever the hell Kise was doing. He came close to the blonde, raising his hands in surrender when the blonde tried moving away. He moved in time with the blonde, hissing under his breath when the blonde grinded particularly hard on his growing erection.

He lowered his hands slowly, watching the blonde for any sign of escape and he _finally_ grasped Kise by the waist, pulling him close and grinding on the other male’s erection. He leaned down to whisper in Kise’s ear, his voice low and gravel-like, “Let’s go somewhere more…private,”

Kise involuntarily shivered but pulled away from the tanned male and whined with a pout on his pale pink lips, “No, I want to stay and party with the others.”

“What I’ll do to you will be much more fun than a party,” Aomine whispered, pulling  the blonde close and turning him around so that his front was pressing into the blonde’s back, his erection digging into the material of Kise’s tailored suit.

“Really?” Kise’s eyes were wide with hope. He looped his arms around his lover’s neck and intertwined his fingers, pulling them impossibly closer but he still managed to shake his hips.

Aomine smirked, his dark eyes glinting dangerously. “Yeah, I promise.” Now Aomine was no idiot. He could tell when someone was trying to play him. Kise was drunk, that was without a doubt true, but he was deliberately fucking with him, dancing in front of him and sending him seductive looks whilst grinding on him. Kise was purposefully trying to make Aomine horny. And Aomine was willing to play along.

The dark-skinned male managed to find the host of the party and excused themselves before exiting the house and walking to his car with Kise latched onto his arm and whining on how bored he was. Aomine got irritated by the incessant complaints and when they reached his car, he grabbed Kise by his arms and pressed him into the car door before leaning down and claiming those pink lips. He kissed Kise deeply and pulled away before the blonde could recover and return the kiss, leaving the blonde’s face flushed a darker shade of red, his pink lips swollen from the kiss and parted slightly, releasing small bouts of air.

Aomine grinned; he loved the effect he had on the blonde, how he could make him look so _dishevelled_ by a simple kiss even after the years they’d been together. He gently pushed aside his lover and opened the door and placed Kise inside before jogging over to the driver’s side and entering the vehicle before stepping on the gas and driving the two back to their home.

 

                                              ------------------------------------------------------------

Aomine pressed Kise up on the wall barely a second after closing the door behind them. He placed his lips onto the blonde’s and kissed him, worming in his tongue and mapping the inside of his lover’s mouth, the blonde tasted like expensive wine and something sweet he couldn’t quite place. He pulled back and licked his lower lip, smirking when he saw the effect that had on the blonde.

Aomine was about to drag Kise to their bedroom and proceed to _devour_ the male when Kise amazingly enough flipped them around so that Aomine was the one pressed against the wall. Kise quickly lowered onto his knees and unbuttoned the tanned male’s suit trousers, pulling down the zipper with his teeth and smiling when he felt rather than saw Aomine’s cock harden even further.

He pulled down the trousers, far enough that it didn’t fall to the floor but exposed the one part he wanted to see. Aomine’s thick cock slapped Kise lightly on the cheek and Aomine tilted his head back and groaned when Kise held his cock at the base and swallowed him _whole._ Aomine wasn’t small by any means and Kise loved that so much.

He had come to discover earlier on in their relationship that he had a bit –a lot- of a size kink. He simply _loved_ the thickness and girth of Aomine’s cock, how it split both his ass and mouth wide open whenever he’d blow him or take that thickness inside him. They’d tried making him come untouched simply by Aomine slowly entering him and he ended up coming three times that night purely by feeling Aomine enter him.

Kise focused on the task at hand; pulling back and swirling his tongue on the slit of Aomine’s cock before swallowing only the head, his hands rubbing slowly on the remaining inches. He sucked hard on the head and flicked his tongue into the slit, slurping up the precum that was leaking out. He moved away from the head and swallowed Aomine in deep, hollowing out his cheeks and twisting his head so that the large cockhead was rubbing all the way inside his throat. He looked up through his lashes at his lover and wasn’t surprised to see how _fucked_ the male looked. His half-lidded eyes stared at Kise, those dark smouldering blue orbs following the way Kise’s head bobbed around his manhood. Aomine had a hand in Kise’s soft locks and occasionally tightened his grip on them when the blonde sucked him hard.

Using that grip on Kise’s hair, Aomine pulled him off his manhood and grabbed him by the arm before dragging him into their bedroom and throwing him onto the soft bedcovers. The blonde barely had time to recover before he was pinned to the bed by his arms, one of Aomine’s strong legs pressed between his, the trousers long forgotten and his mouth was claimed by Aomine’s.

Aomine pulled back and simply stared at his lover of many years, amazed at how beautiful the male looked with his blonde lock splayed out behind him, his dazed eyes looking into his with so much love and passion that Aomine couldn’t bear to look away.

One of Kise’s arms were released from Aomine’s vice-like grip and the hand that was holding him in place wandered down to his trousers, palming the erection there and eliciting a gasp from Kise followed by a loud moan.

Aomine sneakily unbuttoned the trousers and unzipped them, snaking his hand inside the trousers and boxers to roughly grasp Kise’s cock making said blonde throw his head back into the bed and grind his hips into the tanned hand.

Aomine was suddenly hit by an idea. He pulled his hand away from Kise’s trousers and released his hold on Kise other hand and quickly ridding the blonde of his restraining clothes and holding Kise on the waist and flipping him around, pressing his face into the silken pillows. He smirked at seeing the lovely, pale ass on display for him and gave it a few smacks, relishing on how the blonde moaned and rocked his hips back for more.

He grabbed the plump cheeks and spread them apart and holding them apart, staring at the obscenely way Kise’s hole twitched invitingly.

Kise blushed deeply and buried his head deeper in the pillows, “Don’t stare,”

“Why not? I know you enjoy it,” Aomine said, his lips were very close to Kise’s hole and Kise felt Aomine’s breath on his opening added with how low Aomine’s voice had gotten, Kise couldn’t hold back a shiver.

“I know you enjoy being put up for display like this,” Aomine’s tongue flicked out and licked the rim of Kise’s hole, “You enjoy me seeing every part of you like this,” Kise moaned when the wet muscle started moving around inside him, the tip flicking back and forth and rubbing against his walls, “You like being exposed, don’t you, you filthy slut?”

Kise couldn’t help himself; feeling Aomine’s talented tongue paired with his fingers moving around inside him but deliberately avoiding his prostate and hearing those words come out of Aomine’s mouth pushed him past his limit and he gripped the bed sheets tightly as he climaxed, his hole tightening around Aomine’s tongue and fingers.

“Did you really just cum ‘cause of what I said?” Aomine chuckled and pulled his fingers out of Kise’s hole. “You like it when I call you a slut, don’t you?” He moved around on the bed, making himself more comfortable and positioning himself at Kise’s entrance ignoring the whine of discomfort the blonde made.

“No, it’s too soon,” Kise begged, “I just came, Daiki.”

Aomine smirked even though the blonde couldn’t see it, “I know,” Tanned arms gripped pale hips tightly and Aomine slowly began to push in, hissing through his teeth at the tight feeling of Kise’s hole on his cock.

Kise was in a mixture of pain and pleasure; he was over sensitive from his first climax and feeling Aomine’s thick cock slowly push in, the large cockhead brushing his prostate when the dark-skinned male sunk in till the hilt. Kise’s entire body was on fire. His nerves felt like molten lava had been poured directly on them and his brain had short-circuited. It was _too much, too soon, too fast._

Aomine pulled out till the tip was inside and then thrusted back inside deeply, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure when he felt Kise tighten on him. He thrusted in a few more times, his thrust increasing in speed, the head of his cock hitting Kise’s sweet spot and making him see stars.

“D-Daiki, I’m going to come,” Kise managed to warn the tanned male. He felt the familiar tightening in his belly and every brush against his sweet spot was driving him insane.

“Not yet,” Aomine said and reached a hand down to grasp the base of Kise’s cock tightly, making the blonde scream out in pain-pleasure and pushing back his impending orgasm.

Kise was sure he looked a mess, tears were flowing freely from his eyes, his mouth was wide open and saliva dripped freely from the open orifice and creating a wet spot where he laid. His back was almost flat to the bed and his ass was raised high into the air. He turned his head and looked at his lover through wet lashes, “Please, Daiki, I want to come,”

“Shit, Ryouta, do you know how you look like right now?” Aomine asked, his thrusts reaching deeper into Kise and making him moan loudly, the sound blending with the sound of skin slapping against skin that filled the room. “With my cock deep inside you,” Every word was punctuated with a deep thrust, “Filling you up, isn’t that right, Ryouta? You love how I fill you up completely, all the way to the brim,” Aomine still hadn’t let up on Kise’s cock, gripping the appendage tightly, he thrusted inside as hard and fast as his hips could manage.

“Yes! I love it, I love how full I feel with you inside me,” Kise screamed out, “Fill me up, Daiki, fill me with your cum,”

Aomine raised one hand and delivered a punishing slap to one of Kise’s ass cheeks, turning the pale skin a bright red. He repeated the action on the other cheek while his hips continued to fuck into Kise. Each slap was bringing Kise to the edge but the grip on his cock kept him from falling over the edge and just giving into the pleasure.

The dark-haired male felt his climax creep up on him and while he didn’t want to stop fucking into the blonde, he wanted to come and so he focused on chasing after his orgasm, thrusting faster and deeper into Kise and he delivered one last slap to Kise’s ass before releasing his hold on Kise’s cock and grinding down, _hard,_ on Kise’s prostate, stilling his hips as he exploded inside the blonde.

Kise couldn’t utter a single word, let a moan with how fast his orgasm came crashing over him. It had taken him by surprise, slamming into him so hard he couldn’t moan out his sheer pleasure as he painted the sheets beneath them white and collapsed, boneless, onto the bed, passing out immediately.

Aomine pulled his flaccid cock out of Kise and watched for a second how his cum flew freely out of the gaping hole before the sensation of drying cum on his cock pushed him to go clean up in the bathroom and return to their bedroom with a cloth to wipe away what cum he could from Kise’s skin and tossing the cloth onto the floor and climbing into bed with the asleep blonde and falling asleep as well.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
